Dazed
by DeathberryDesu
Summary: Esme Vanchester! It is her second year at Duel Academy and just when she thinks everything is calm and peaceful the Shadow Riders arrive. It's one thing after another, first a big test, then the Shadow Games, what's next? In hope of a better life Esme stands her ground and accepts the challenges to come. Who knows, maybe she is the next King of Games?
1. Chapter 1: Daily Routines

**A/N:** Hello! This is my first fanfic for Quotev. I previously wrote for the website Fanfiction but accidentally lost my Password and Username. I guess that's what happens when you hit writer's block for a year and a half. Any who, my muse is directed to Yu-Gi-Oh which is why I wrote this in the first place. I hope you all enjoy my writing, feel free to give me ideas to improve the story. And of course, none of the art is mine, nor the characters; only my OC Esme. Comment, like, do whatever you please.

* * *

Chapter 1: Daily Routines!

It was just your ordinary day at Duel Academy. The bullies, friends, teachers, food—you name it! Whatever you could think of was there. There were times where things got rough and other days it was peaches and cream. The story begins with a character of course, her name being, Esme Vanchester. Her height hits about 5'5, black hair and these set of grayish blue eyes no one has ever seen before! Esme is 16 years of age and ranks as an Obelisk blue. With hard work and dedication she had scored an above average grade, thus the reasoning of how she got into Duel Academy. Just like her friend, Jaden, she too has dreamed to become the next King of games!—Or queen of games that is. Though she has much to learn in the remaining years at Duel Academy she will prove herself as one of the best.

Esme rose each day with the same routine. Alarm, rise, shower, waste some time standing there then breakfast and a book. Wherever Esme was, a book followed her always. Call her a book worm if you please but that was her main hobby. Besides dueling that is! The student was headed to class. With Alexis by her side the two made great friends. Her circle consisted of Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Chumley, Bastion, Zane and believe it or not Chazz too. After all, what's the good without the bad?

"Hey Esme!" Jaden called running down the hall, waving.

"Oh Jaden." Esme responded, her lips pursed to resume speaking. "You're early today. Usually you walk in late. What's got your gears going?"

The Slifer laughed rubbing the back of his neck. She did have a point; usually he was late to class. "Well, you know, finals are coming up and I thought I would try a little harder to score big! My grade depends on it."

Following behind Jaden was of course Syrus too. "Hey Jay! Wait up!"

Esme stood there baffled, Jaden actually trying? I guess that was a first. Not that she hated the guy but at times he slacked. Despise that, she was proud he was taking the initiative to try something new. Getting to class early was a start, and then perhaps he could learn how to stay awake whenever Crowler or Banner were giving a lecture.

"One step at a time I guess, but, hey, it's good to see you bright and early. If you ever need help you know where to find me." Esme said to both Syrus and Jaden before she headed up to her seat.

Class had shortly begun and Esme took notes alongside Alexis who was to her right. For just two hours felt like a whole day. Crowler had really prepared a long lesson. With the remaining thirty minutes of class the students were allowed to gather in groups and study. Out of kindness Esme headed down to sit with Jaden and Syrus to give them a helping hand.

"Hey guys thought I would team up with you two."

"Great! I was hoping you would come down here. Hope you took some notes, err, cos' I sure didn't!" Jaden said looking to Esme with a pleading grin.

"You're in luck." Esme chuckled handing over her notes and just as she goes to speak, Chazz walks over to their group plopping right down beside Esme; an arm around her waist.

"Tch! Why're you with these slackers?! Even if you did help them they're still gonna fail, Esme. Quit wasting your time, instead why not help yourself and study with _The Chazz_?!" He grinned tightening his grip around the female.

"I rather not." Esme retorts and removes his grip from her frame. "These _slackers_ are my friends. I rather devote my time to someone who is actually worth it."

"Heh! You heard her Chazz!" Jaden laughed along with Syrus who blushed out of embarrassment.

"Would you shut it Slacker! You don't deserve the help of Esme! She's way too good for the both of you dweebs! I would reconsider who you're spending time with Esme, you're better than the both of those brainless scums!" He folds his arms, gritting his teeth.

"Cool it Chazz, It's not like it's a big deal. We're just studying is all. If you want to join us you're more than welcome too." Jaden said to Chazz and Syrus nodded, "There's plenty of room."

"With you fools?! Ha! That'll be the day!" Chazz waves his hand laughing as he returns to his friends.

The trio continues to study for the remaining of the class then head out for some lunch. Still together are Esme, Jaden, Syrus and Bastion. They sit together at a table reminiscing on the past events they spent together. All the trouble they had gotten into never added up to all the good they did. For some reason it was just like that but, they always seemed to bounce back.

"Man! This is great!" Jaden scarfs down the leftovers on his plate. Food flies all over the place as Bastion and Esme cover their face.

"Ah! Jaden, we're trying to enjoy our meal too." Both Bastion and Esme retort at the same time.

"Jay is just a huge pig when it comes to sandwiches—" Syrus mumbles taking a bite of his food.

"That makes two of us!" Chumley shouts as he joins the group, shoving a whole sandwich in his mouth.

* * *

Finally the day was over. The sun was finally setting and Esme decided to spend the last few minutes of daylight from the shore. Something about the ocean had always calmed her. Perhaps it was the sound of the waves crashing down on one another. Or maybe it was just how peaceful it looked? There was one thing she knew; it wasn't just her own go-to place. Not too far away was Zane who stood beside the lighthouse looking over the view as well. The ocean always has its ways of easing everyone's tension. Slipping one foot after the other, the female soaked her toes into the sand watching as the water caressed each and every toe. What a breeze. .

"You too huh?" Alexis walked beside her friend. "Zane and Jaden are also drawn by the water." She walks closer to Esme and does just the same: soaking her feet into the water. "Ahhh~ that feels good."

Esme nods and looks down at both her and Alexis' reflection. "It is peaceful. There are times I hate how the academy is an island, but days like today I can appreciate it."

"That's true; I only wish we were closer to the city! It wouldn't hurt to have a mall or maybe even a café near. Living on campus can get boring you know?" The blonde spoke, "I think that would make the campus feel more like home. But I guess that's why we have summer break and the rest, so we can go see our families."

Family was a big thing on Esme's plate. She never had that figure or group in her life. She never knew her father and as for her mother, she was a heavy drinker. There was emptiness in this woman's heart. Which is why at such a young age Esme tried her very best to get into Duel academy. There was nothing left for her at home. Coming to the academy only gave her hope that one day the emptiness would go away. Maybe she would find something to fill the void. To this day the hole was somewhat filled, but something was missing.

Sure enough it wasn't just Esme who felt this way. Each and every student had something missing they wish they had, an internal battle they fought each day. That's life for sure, but as the days pass it gets easier.

"So any plans for fall break?" Alexis asks.

"Not really. I'm staying on campus. Plus, I have a few books I would like to finish."

"What's up with you and books Esme? You should try to get out more. I mean, you can always come home with me you know? My family would love you." She leans against her friend grabbing her hand. "You're such a nerd but hey, that makes you, you. I just don't want you to be alone. You see ever since my brother disappeared I've felt lonely too but, since I met you, I feel a lot better."

Esme's pale cheek turned into a dark shade of red hearing Alexis words of affection. Over the year the two of them had grown a strong bond. Esme truly cherished their friendship, it was like no other. In return she squeezes her hand back and smiles, "Yeah I know, Thanks Alexis. You're always watching over me huh?"

"Of course! That is what friends are for right? You do the same exact thing, it's mutual." The sun had slowly disappeared behind the waves and the blonde let go of her friends' hand. "Come on let's get inside before it gets chilly."

Both girls collected their shoes and walk to their dorms side by side. Esme deeply appreciated the company of Alexis. At times she could be a pain in the arse but she was her pain in the arse. Alexis was just that type of girl; she was straightforward and easy going meanwhile Esme was down to earth and quiet. They both oddly fit perfectly together.

Behind closed doors Esme would strip herself rid of her clothing. Each garment falling off bit by bit. With the bathroom connected to her room she easily strolled into the shower without the thought of intrusion. The welcoming strands of water caressed her silky pale skin along with the soap that she pressed against her frame. Once Esme finished she returned to her room with a towel on her head. She Tosses an oversized shirt on and heads for the bed. A cooing awe came from her succulent lips, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

The day is here once more! The alarm goes off and Esme wakes ready to start her morning routine.

 _Knock Knock!_

Two knocks rid the door as Esme completes her attire, now just combing her hair she opens the door to see Chazz standing there with his gaze on the door.

"Er, Chazz? What're you—" Esme asks as she is cut off by Chazz.

He takes a step in, welcoming himself into her room. "Nice room you got here, heh, I'm sure you're excited to see The Chazz show up at your door. No need to say." He grinned eyeing Esme's figure.

"Actually no—I'm just curious to know why you're here in the first place, and second, who said you could come in?"

"You haven't heard? Class is cancelled; something came up with the Chancellor. Thought you would need someone to tutor you. So I, the Chazz came to save the day. What do ya say? How about we play as a teacher and student? And for your sake, let's hope you don't get any questions wrong because if you do—well, I'm sure you know." His signature grin growing across his lips.

Three words: "Chazz, get out." Esme opens the door pulling the boy by the ear and dragging him out.

"Hey! Ow! Not so hard woman! What gives?!" He growled, "Let go!"

Esme wouldn't ease up until they were out of the dormitory. Once they're outside she lets loose of his ear, rolling her eyes. "No, I will not need your help. And stay out of my room too. I don't need any trouble."

From only a couple feet away is Zane, he approaches both his classmates with an arched brow. "What's going on here?"

"Mind your business Truesdale! It's nothing!" Chazz yelled dusting himself off and headed into the opposite direction.

Esme however turned to face Zane and fill him into all of the information. By the time she is done speaking both the duos wear an unimpressed expression. "How unfortunate, however, he is right about class being canceled."

"So I've noticed." Esme replies noticing all the students who roamed freely around campus. "It just gives me more time to study and help Jaden and the gang. They need all the help they can get you know?"

Zane simply nods in return; the dueler wasn't much of a talker. He was calm, cool and quiet. The best of the school was a simple one worded man, though those words he spoke held power. If anything, it brought more attention to the male. He had fangirls all over the place, at the academy and overseas. Every girl had a soft spot when it came to Zane.

"Just don't forget to help yourself at the end." He added before he walks away.

"Thanks Zane." Esme waved before she too walked into the other direction.

Like all days, she carried a book and today was the same. Esme headed over to the main courtyard in front of the school where they would usually meet up. She studied over her notes as she waited for her two friends.

"Heyah, Esme!" Jaden shouts

"Sorry we're late, Esme. Jaden had a hard time getting out of bed. I was surprised you even made it out." Syrus said speaking truthfully. "Thanks for helping us, you have no idea how much I – or _we_ really appreciate it! If it weren't for you, I'm sure we would have failed the last few tests."

"Not a problem, you guys are my friends, and I don't mind helping out here and there."

Together they all settled on the grassy field and listened to the lesson Esme taught. She would ask Jaden and Syrus questions that had to do with dueling. If they got 10 questions right Esme promised to fix up a nice meal.

"Ten questions huh?! That's a piece of cake!"

"Yes ten questions Jaden, and I mean 10 questions in a row."

"What?! In a row?! Ugh, that makes it harder!"

Esme grinned and said, "Question one! What is a Field Spell?"

"Oh that's easy, I've got one in my deck, a Field Spell is a card that can allow you to change your environment during your match. Like when I use Skyscraper! It also boosts up your monsters attack points." With pride Jaden smiled showing his pearly whites.

"Correct. On to the next.."

It wasn't all that easy for the boys to get 10 questions correct but eventually they had. A promise being a promise Esme made something for dinner. She followed the boys to their dorm and made a nice bowl of homemade Ramen.

"Wow, that smells good." Syrus said inhaling the rich scent. "It looks even better."

Syrus walked behind Esme who was still cooking. He watched her in awe; she had all these abilities and such a beautiful persona. How did he get so lucky to befriend her? He rests his head on the counter watching as she stirred the broth, pushing his glasses up.

"Whatcha looking at Sy?!" Jaden yelled as he made his way into the kitchen, a towel behind his head. Guessing by his appearance Jaden had just came from the shower.

"N-Nothing!" Syrus blushed shaking his head.

"You sure? Haha! It's not everyday we have a girl to cook for us, let alone make something as great as what Esme is making!" Jaden sits down as Esme pours small portions into 3 bowls.

All 3 students gather at the table breaking their chopsticks and dig in. It sure did smell as good as it looked, neither one of the boys could drop their bowls. Surprised to even see that both Jaden and Syrus moaning by the taste, Esme snickers through the whole meal. They must be exaggerating!

"I'm really happy you two like it. You deserve it. Good work today, I'm really proud of you guys. I know you two will pass the test, just study more and go over the notes we went over."

* * *

"Aw, do ya have to leave, Es?" Jaden asks as she walked to the front door of their dorm. "Why not stay the night? I don't want you walking to your room at this time of day." The brunette looks to the clock; it read exactly 1AM. "We got extra blankets."

Esme looks over to Syrus and Chumley who were already asleep. Jaden and Esme stayed up a little longer talking about their decks and duels. As each day passed the duo would learn something new about one another. It always made their friendship more exciting. The female rubbed her elbow and shrugged.

"I dunno Jay, I don't want to be a—"

Jaden grabbed her hand and pulled her across the room. "Hush hush, you're not a burden and hey, I could use a cuddle buddy!" He jumps into his twin-sized bed along with Esme. Her back pressed against his chest and his arms around her. He snuggled his chin against her shoulder, just enough so he could look at her.

"You're so stubborn Jay." She whispered to Jaden as she reached over to turn off the lamp. "It is comfy though. You always make Duel Academy feel more like home when you're around. I just don't want to get you or myself into trouble."

"You won't, don't worry. Just try to get some rest alright?" He yawns and tightens his grip around his dear friend. "I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Not as long as I'm here. ."

"I know, I always feel safe and secure with you around. . Goodnight Jay."

"And goodnight to you Esme, sweet dreams."


	2. Chapter 2: The First Shadow Rider

**A/N** : I've been so obsessed with this fanfic it's so hard to get all my ideas on paper. I tried Esme's POV in this chapter then went back to 3rd person. I'm not sure which one I like more but it's nice to switch it up. Let me know what you guys think too. Any suggestions, advice, corrections help and are appreciated. ALSO! I don't even know who I want to ship Esme with. I was originally thinking about Zane x Esme but I feel like Chazz would be neat too hell, even Jaden. Ugh, so many cute Yu-Gi-Oh characters and so little time. Thanks again for reading!

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Shadow Rider

The next day Esme woke up beside Jaden who was turned on his side facing away from her. His hand had been crept up behind his head and the other on her face. Luckily he wasn't snoring so closely to her ear but that didn't matter, Chumley took care of that. Esme shifted to her side as well and looks over at the brunette noticing a pool of drool seeping out of his mouth. She rolls her eyes and gently pressed her fingers against his face. Before he could push her hand away she pulled back.

"Morning Jaden." Esme whispered

Slowly and quietly she crawled out of bed and tiptoed out of the room. She brought the towel Jaden used and the same attire she had wore last night. Nothing like an early shower to get things going! As she turned on the shower and stood underneath the water she pressed her hands against the wall. So many thoughts roamed about in her head. With a little shake Esme regained sight of concentration. She better hurry before any of the other guys woke up.

After her shower and getting dressed she headed back to her dorm to collect her books for class. Today was the last day to study before the test; which was tomorrow. Hopefully it was just going to be another study day, nothing major or stressful. All Esme wanted was to sit and finish her book.

"Up early today?" Zane asks as Esme headed into the direction of class.

Startled the female jumped and nodded without hesitation. Esme curses lowly underneath her breath, she would only pray that Zane knew nothing. But then again, he isn't the type to snitch. "Gosh, you scared me but yeah, thought I would go over some notes and ask a few questions before class begins." She shook her book that sat in her hand.

Zane chuckled lowly, Esme wasn't sure if he was making fun of her or simply impressed by her ways of learning. She furrowed her brows together and shrugged.

"You have some dedication, I admire that." He spoke aloud, "But, to save you the trouble of hearing a huge lecture from Crowler why don't _we_ go over some basics. I'm sure I can answer any questions you have."

She stood still in her tracks, it wasn't a bad idea after all. Zane was the top student, one would think this was a miracle! After a few seconds of thinking it through she accepted his offer. Both Zane and Esme sit inside the classroom and go over some quick topics. In the middle of Zane's explanation Esme seemed to daze off into Zane's looks rather than his words. She deeply examined the male up close, how he spoke, his choice of words, tone of voice; everything. He was always so passionate about dueling, he spoke so highly of it. Before Esme could snap out Zane was calling her name.

"Did you get all that Esme?"

Snapped back into reality, she gasps and nods. "I sure did, yeah, thanks."

He glared at the woman beside him, he could easily tell that she was lying. Zane kept his cold glare on Esme and only folded his arms across his chest. His azure hues said it all without even speaking. He would only wait for the woman to break the silence.

"What?" Esme spat out

"You know _what_."

"Heh, sorry?" She said in a curious tone of voice. "Can you go over it once more?"

"Fine, listen up this time." he explained himself once again but in a more annoyed tone. Esme listens closely for the second time, she even wrote down some notes. As she wrote down the key words Zane eased up. He wasn't wasting his words or time, and that's what meant the most.

"Got it." Esme said as she wrote the last few words down on her paper.

"Good, anymore questions?"

"Not that I can think of." She replied, "Thank you, I know you're a busy student and you taking time to help me out means a lot."

"Don't menti—"

Before Zane finished his sentence the Chancellor walked in. He wore a worried expression on his face, looking around the class. Looks as though he was searching for someone, or something. Zane rises from his seat and heads down to the elder man.

"What is it Chancellor?"

"Oh Zane," He said desperately. "Just the man I needed to see. I came in search of Crowler but you'll fit the part too. Class is again cancelled. Make sure to spread the word. Everyone must remain in their dorms. I'm afraid the school is in grave danger." He spoke in a tone of sorrow.

"What exactly do you mean?" Zane asks

"More students are disappearing and people are starting to find out. I'm afraid that the Shadow Games are to return. We must protect the students. I cannot afford to have another student snatched away from this campus."

"Shadow Games?" Esme asks, walking down the stairs standing beside Zane.

Sure she had heard of it as a child but to know they were real was crazy. Shadow Games were duels that carried harsh penalties for losing. Not only that, it was a real duel rather than it being holographic. The consequences of losing would be your soul and disappearing from existence. By the words of the Chancellor, the games have been going on for years. He found it as a curse that would never be released upon the school. Through the years he had done his very best to protect the students even if it meant with his own life. But this time was different. He wasn't getting any younger and had seeked help from his facility and students.

"Esme, I didn't notice you were here too. Listen, you two are one of my top students. I have arranged a meeting at noon. This includes you, Zane, Jaden, Bastion, Alexis and Chazz. I need you all to meet at my office. The others should know but just in case, please remind them." Chancellor explained. "You have my deepest gratitude, without the two of you I wouldn't know where I would be."

"No worries Chancellor, we'll be on time. Until then we will head back to our dorms. Thank you." Zane bowed as he watched the elder man walk away. He turned back to eye Esme who stood on his left.

"This must be serious, we should warn the others don't you think?" Esme asks.

"Perhaps. The Shadow Games are no joke. It's best we keep this on the down low. We don't need any students other than the ones Chancellor mentioned to know."

He had a point and Esme would follow along with Zane. Both Blue Obelisks walked out of the class and in rush to meet up with the rest of their friends. As they walk across campus Jaden and the guys run out too. They wore a shocked expression just like Esme had when she heard about the Shadow Games.

"Did you hear?" Jaden asks nearly breathless. "It's crazy! The Shadow Riders showing up at Duel Academy?"

"No kidding, I wonder what the Chancellor has to say." Alexis added as she joins up with the group.

Zane glanced to the side, "Whatever it is, we will be ready."

* * *

"I appreciate all of you attending this meeting. You see, I chose the best students at this school. Zane, Alexis, Esme, Jaden, Bastion and Chazz. But, you also have yours truly to attend by your side, Crowler and Banner. Now," He takes out a box from underneath his desk. The male looks to each and everyone of his students.

"You see, the Shadow Riders are here to collect the 3 sacred beast cards. In order to get those cards there are 8 keys that I am giving to each and everyone of you. You must guard these with your life, for if the 3 sacred beasts are awoken it will be the end of us all." As Chancellor gave his speech he handed everyone a key. "I know you all will do the school well but not just that, the world too. I have faith in all my students. Just keep your eyes peeled. They could be here at anytime! Now even, just stay aware of your surroundings my students. You are all dismissed."

The students walk out of the office either holding their key or glancing at it. How could 3 cards be so powerful that it can create a doomsday ? And to add more, the cards were right underneath them! Esme furrowed her brows, tightening her grip on the key; things could get ugly if she wasn't careful.

"What's with the glare? Ya scared or something?" Chazz asks Esme.

"Scared? No. worried? Yes. I just hope we can all remain strong until this is all over."

"Heh, well you don't have to worry about me you know? The Chazz can take care of himself!"

"This isn't a game Chazz. This is real, we're at war. Don't go getting cocky." Alexis butts in. "After all, who can forget that you lost to Jaiden the first go."

"Shut it!" He snapped, "Why don't you keep that mouth shut?"

"Whatever, we should get in groups of two. It'll be safer that way. Bastion, let's team up." The blonde waves over to her brunette friend.

"Alright, Sounds good!"

Chazz looks to Esme and yanks her into his solid chest. "I've got Esme, no way I'll team up with that Sliefer slum!"

"Looks like it's you and I Zane!" Jaden said with some pride, "I get to team up with the best?! Why not!"

"Right, well, let's all try and get some rest." Zane finally spoke. "Until the next time."

* * *

 **ESME'S - POV**

I watched as everyone left going in their own directions. Both Chazz and I headed back to my dorm until I was caught off track by the ocean. The sun was already setting and something told me to take advantage of it, dark days were coming. Listening to my gut I walked over to where the water met land, standing there in my tracks. Chazz followed but wore a confused look.

"What are we here for?"

Before answering I removed my feet from my shoes and sunk my toes into the water and sand. "I just wanted to see it one last time." I replied, "I have a feeling that I won't get a chance to do this for a while."

I gestured Chazz over with my hand waving back and forth.

"I guess it is nice." He grumbled.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed the male staring off into the distance just as I was. His chest rose inhaling the salty yet sweet scent of the ocean. Chazz wasn't all that bad when his ego was high. Deep inside was someone who only wanted some attention and for someone to recognize all the greatness he had.

"Achoo!" I sneezed rubbing my nose, it was getting chilly.

"Here" Chazz removed his black coat from his frame and held it out. "Take it."

I stood there accepting his coat and slid both my arms into the holes. For just a few more minutes I admired the scenery until the sun was no longer there. We headed back to my dorm in silence, Chazz to my right and the key still fit around my neck. Ever so often I would grab it tightly to be sure it was still there. Once we got inside I kicked my shoes off and sat down on the couch; taking out my deck.

"So what now?" Chazz asked.

"We wait." I answered. "I'm going to look over my deck and prepare a proper strategy for now. I want to be ready for whatever there is to come."

I watched as Chazz walked over, digging for his deck as well. He took a seat beside me and began to create a proper strategy. The both of us sat in silence until he had figured out what to discuss. Occasionally I would sneak a quick glance at Chazz, who stayed in his position. An arm stretched behind me and the other on the arm of the couch. His dark hues eventually aligned with mine, leaning up to pull me back into his chest. I gasped by his sudden actions preparing myself for one of his annoying lines; but he said nothing. I did my best to relax, taking a deep breath before I sunk further into his frame.

"So what's going on between you and that Slifer?" Still looking at his cards he rose his deck higher to cover his face.

I quirked a brow as my lips slightly pulled to the corners of my mouth, "Why do you ask? What would it matter?"

"Tch! I'm just curious is all, s-so what is it? Rumors say that you two are dating or something. But Jaden with you? One could only dream. You're way out of that dweebs line."

I sat my cards down on the table that was in front of me, astonished to even know there were rumors about me. Guess word gets around quick in this school, but who was I kidding? This is nothing to be surprised about. Especially with all the girls that went here.

"We're only friends." I said, "Jaden and I are fairly close but just friends."

Behind his cards was a grinning Chazz, he snickered below his breath. "Like I said, I knew it. The scum is more stupid than he looks, he doesn't even know what a date is!"

Curious to see the expressions Chazz hid behind his cards I rose my right hand and steadily pushed them down until I saw his bashful red cheeks. I stared into his gray hues pulling loose strands of hair away from my face.

"Wh-what?! Why are you looking at me like that?!" He jerked his cards back up to his face and turned away from me. "I just wanted to know so I can shut anyone up who continues to say that. It's annoying. Plus, you deserve someone better anyways. If not me, then maybe Zane." He grumbled the last part.

I rose from my seat and walked over to the closet, I hung Chazz's coat up and changed into a Tshirt and shorts. From the closet I resumed talking, "Sounds like a confession."

"Confession? The Chazz doesn't confess anything! People confess to the Chazz, not the other way around. Plus, I see the way you look at me; you don't know it yet but you're in love with me."

I walked out of the closet bursting out in laughter. For some reason whenever he wasn't trying to be funny was more hilarious than him trying. My frame found the softness of the queen sized bed, laying down and eyeing the man in my dorm. "Whatever you say Chazz, whatever you say."

"What's so funny huh?!" He walked over shoving his cards into his pocket. "Are you making fun of me?"

Before I could answer he lowered himself down to a closer level. Chazz sat down but had himself leaning over, his right hand pressed into the mattress, the other on the left side of me. We exchanged looks before I could remind myself to reply.

"N-No, I'm not. I'm just baffled by your choice of words is all."

"Well let's see if you're baffled by this." Chazz moved his right hand underneath my chin, slightly lifting it up. Right aligned with my lips was his soft ones. I muffled some words against his lips but he pressed harder. Just before I could push him off Chazz backed off and looked down at the mess he created. A thin layer of saliva coats my lips as I lay there in silence.

"I really wasn't expecting that." I finally spoke up, adjusting my position in bed. I turned to my side and closed my eyes. For a few moments I found myself pondering on the taste of his lips before I shook the thought out. "Get some sleep Chazz. Tomorrow is a big day."

Chazz growled lowly under his breath, "Tch' yeah, don't act like you didn't like that Goodnight Esme." He raised from the bed and headed to the couch. Chazz picked up a pillow and fluffed it up, laying on the couch with his hands behind his head. Tomorrow would be the start of it all.

* * *

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"Esme wake up! Hey! Open up!" Thump thump!

"Ugh—go away! I'm tryna sleep!" Chazz replies slamming a pillow over his ears and face. The knocks still continued and out of defeat he rolled off the couch to open the door. "What?!—"

"Chazz? Where's Esme!?" Syrus pushed Chazz out of the way.

"Sy?" Esme asked

"Oh Esme—sorry err." His cheeks darkened to notice that she was wearing only but a towel. And if you put two pieces together it looked as though Chazz and Esme hooked up or something.

"Keep those eyes in your sockets scum! What the hell do you want already?!" Chazz scoffed, wrapping his arm around Esme; showing possession over the female.

"It's Jaden, he—he's in the infirmary! He won against a Shadow Rider but he isn't looking to good. You've got to come see him!"

Esme pushed Chazz away and rushed into her closet, from there she spoke, "Jaden won?! When did it happen? I didn't even notice through the whole night!" Dressing up she grabs Chazz's coat walking out. "Chazz catch!" Esme tossed the black coat over watching as he grabbed it.

"Lead the way Sy."

Syrus led both Esme and Chazz to the infirmary. Once they all arrived Esme rushed to Jaden's side immediately. She stood by the side of his bed, looking over the brunette. Her hand rose to rest over his warm head, stroking his brown locks of hair away. Only inches away from her friend she could hear his soft muffles and moans. He didn't look to good and that really pained Esme to see.

"Jaden, hey it's Esme. I know you're resting and probably asleep but listen. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, I know you did great. After all, you won. You have no idea how proud I am to have and call you a friend. So thank you. Just please, all I ask now is that you rest. I don't know where I would be if I ended up losing you."

"Do you really mean all that?" Jaden asks, opening up his eyes to look at Esme's soft grey ones. He did his best to lean up but Esme ended up helping. He placed his hand over hers and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Of course I mean it, I meant everything I said." She leaned closer to Jaden, now both her arms around her friend delivering a soft squeeze.

"Oh please, you act like he's in some terrible state! Jaden, quit acting like you need so much reassurance." Chazz snapped, he looked annoyed and jealous.

"Chill Chazz, relax." He replied, rubbing his chest. "Nice to know that you care enough to ask if I'm okay." Jaden said sarcastically.

"Just ignore him Jay, you need to rest." Syrus returns to his friends aid. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, a lot better than yesterday but I'm still recovering. That duel was something, It felt so real! I could actually feel the damage being inflicted on me."

The infirmary door opened and Zane walked in, he looked over to see that Jaden was well and awake. "Nice to see that you've woken, Jaden." Zane slid one hand into his pocket and stood in his tracks.

"Yesterday night on our way back to Jaden's dorm we encountered a Shadow Rider. It was a hefty match but Jaden was victorious. In return, we realized that the duelist was Atticus Rhodes, Alexis's brother."

Esme turns her head to notice the second body in the room who happened to be unconscious. It was Atticus, how didn't she notice? During her first year at Duel Academy Atticus was one of her first friends.

"Alexis went out to get some food but she rarely leaves his side." Syrus added on.

"Ahhh!" Jaden groaned, "Man this stinks. My chest is killing me." He said fidgeting.

"Well then don't move so much you dweeb! It's as easy as that."

All eyes shift to Chazz, for once he was right. Jaden shouldn't move as much if he wanted to heal as quick as he could. Esme takes a deep breath and gave Jaden one last look, she ruffles his brown locks. "Rest Jaden, for now I'll handle things around here."

* * *

"So what do you think Zane? Was it really that bad?" Esme asked.

"It's greater than you think Esme. But if you're going to look after the next Shadow Rider, I'm coming too."

"What? But why?" She asked leaning against the wall of the infirmary.

Both Zane and Esme stood outside the room Jaden was in. Esme looked up to the taller male, still wearing her look of confusion.

"Don't be so absent minded, Es. We have a higher chance to be victorious if we stay together. Even Jaden needed help towards the end. Not only that but I don't want to see another one of my friends hurt in battle."

That was enough clarification for anyone, Esme felt very lucky to hear those words. For a few seconds her heart was skipping beats. In response she finally nodded, "Alright, makes sense. We'll wait until sundown."

"Sundown it is."


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Eyes

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter was long and challenging to put together. In all honesty, I don't even know if I like it. Whatever, I hope it flows in sync with everything. Sorry I don't write out the duels, I find those boring. Plus, most of ya'll will skip it anyways. Enjoy the chapter, and leave a review if you like! Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 3: Hidden Eyes

Hidden in the dorm was Esme, she sat in the middle of her bed pondering on the thought of the next Shadow Rider. Throughout the whole day she heard rumors of a said Vampire lurking among the shadows. Some students said they even saw her with their own eyes. Others say it's only a hoax just to get some attention. But at the end of the day it didn't matter, what mattered was her being prepared.

Esme laid her cards across her bed. Trap cards to the left and on the right was her monsters. She carefully skimmed over each card, boy did she have a collection of dragons. It made her happy deep down. Truthfully she had came a long way, from being so shy and scared as a child to someone completely different. Esme turns quickly over her shoulder, for a second it felt like a pair of eyes were watching her.

"Who's there?!" She yelled, recollecting her cards. "It would be wise to show yourself."

Silence; nothing rupted from the scene. Just her soft breaths that crept past her subtle lips. Esme raised from her bed and approached her window. She held her hand out and peaked through the blinds: nothing. All that showed was the academy and only but a few of her peers walking back and forth. The Blue Obelisk retracted her fingers and took a deep breath. Maybe it was just her head? The whole Shadow Games and knowing she had so much weight on her shoulders had a big toll on her. Part of the world lied right in the palm of her hands and if she wasn't careful she could give it away.

But little did Esme know that there was a bat lurking in her shadows of the room. The creature hung upside down, its eyes glowing a dark red hue. In other words, the bat was a simple spy.

The sun had fallen and now things were going to get interesting. Esme changed out of her casual attire and switched into her uniform, a jacket on top of the white and blue set. Looks as though it was going to rain. Not too sure where she would find Zane she thought about the lighthouse. She would start there and make her way around the school.

Esme headed straight to her destination, paying close attention into the distance. From there you could see yours truly standing beside the building with an emotionless face. As she drew closer to Zane she called out his name, waving. The waves were crashing against one another so recklessly. A cold and exotic breeze caressed each of the duelists faces. Rain began to trickle from the sky lightly soaking into Zane's clothing.

"She's here."

"She? Who? I mean, how do you know?" Esme asked.

"Look." He pointed out towards the waves.

From far beyond she noticed a red carpet rolling out over the careless waves, the storm suddenly quiet. Esme watched as the remaining of the carpet finished unraveling. Without hesitation she balled her fist and took a single step towards the rug.

"Wait,"

Surprised to see, Zane grabbed the woman's hand pulling her back before she stood foot on the rug. He looked down on Esme with the intentions to go first.

"But why?"

"I can't afford to see another one of my friends hurt. This time, it won't be the ladies going first."

Even before Zane could step foot on the illuminating welcome matt, he was interrupted by professor Crowler, one of the teachers who also received a spirit key. "Ahem!" And right behind Crowler was Chazz, Banner and Bastion. It looked as though it wasn't just going to be Esme and Zane after all.

"You're wanting to go and leave us out of the fun?" Chazz scoffed. "Leave it Zane to take all the glory."

"Nice of you all to join us." Zane replied.

For just a few seconds everything was peaceful. It was a relief to see that everyone was right behind them; well, almost everyone. Her thoughts wandered off on Jaden and Alexis. However, It was nice to see familiar faces and not only that the voices and aroma they brought as well. Together if they worked alongside one another they could win the war and be victorious. But that's only if they decided to stay as a group and put aside their differences.

"How cute, a family reunion." A woman's voice echoed from the far.

Traveling closer to all the students on a boat was a feminine structure. Past the mists of the ocean was a tall woman in red heels. She wore a long dress, a slit on the side of it showing off her curvy figure, lips crimson red and long locks of green hair behind her shoulder. She spoke with such a thick vampiric accent. And here she was, this was the second Shadow Rider, the 'vampire' everyone spoke of. Her fangs finally exposing as she gave a half witted smile.

"So, which one of you pests will be my first victim?"

With the group of guys gathered around they forced Crowler out, pushing him out in the wide open. He gasped looking from side to side, surely he was a worthy opponent right? Wrong. Camula, the vampire had other plans.

"You? Don't make me laugh you are not worthy, but perhaps. ." She paused as her hues skim through the group and met with Zanes. Camula cooed softly, his charming looks made him stand out the most. Therefore she had to have him for herself. "Him, he looks worthy. Come forth my precious." The Shadow Rider curled her finger towards the blue haired raven. "I do not bite, well, not too hard." She chuckled. "I will make this quick and painless."

"Not so fast! If you want to get through my students you will have to get through me!" Crowler said in a challenging tone. Sure at times he was a pain but to see him defend his students was something so rare. Esme swallowed the deep lump in her throat. She knew by him doing so it wasn't easy. "Don't you dare lay a finger on neither one of them. Now, you came to duel, so let's get to it."

"Hmn, fine very well, and if I win, I take your spirit key and your soul." She raised a doll visible to everyone's hues. A doll with no face or design on it. "Well, not necessarily me but my little doll will get your soul. I will take it back as a trophy."

Crowler grit his teeth and readied himself for battle, activating his duel disk. He had pressure before just wearing the key but now? It was his soul and key on the line. He agreed to her terms before they both shouted: "Duel!"

* * *

The battle was coming to an end and Camula had proven her words correct. A sinister expression plastered across her face knowing that she would win Crowlers spirit key. Even the professor knew as well, he said his final words before he soon vanished as his human self. The spirit key hit the ground and all that was left was his clothing. Esme, Chazz, Bastion and Zane stood there stuck in their tracks, and just like that Crowler was no longer.

"Crowler!" The students yelled.

"And I shall accept his key. He put up a great duel but not good enough. I shall accept my tokens." The Shadow Rider collected her belongings and vanished from sight.

From there the students returned back to the infirmary. The first key already taken, which meant one of the 8 gates opened. Esme stood in the corner of the room alone, she only wished she'd done something. Crowlers words continued to play over and over again.

 _"My students, listen. . do not be afraid to know that I've failed. I deeply apologize for not keeping my word and protecting you all. I only wish to have kept you all out of harm's way but it looks as though destiny has other plans. I know you all will do your best, avenge me! All of you, avenge your professor. Don't let my sacrifice go to waste, remember all that I've taught you. I've always been so tough on you because I want the best for you. Do not forget that! You all will make fantastic duelers and prove this world wrong. .farewell my dear students. ."_

And just before anyone could respond or help he was gone. Nothing but a doll was left of Crowler. But there was one thing Esme knew, she knew that Camula was going to return. And when she did she was going to battle Camula and win Crowlers soul back. Pondering in deep thought she stayed inside the infirmary looking over her deck once again. She held one of her most powerful cards, glaring at it. So powerful, she was afraid to use it. But maybe it was time to break from those shackles and give it a try.

Hours passed and the sun never rose. When Esme went over to look outside it was nothing but dark clouds and those vengeful waves. In the clustered form of clouds she noticed a set of bats flying into this direction. Once again the vampire had returned for her second victim. This was her cue to approach the Shadow Rider and win back the soul of her teacher. Still peeping through the blinds she noticed the red matt unrolling. And not only that, on top of the rug was Zane! He strolled across the rug with his Duel Disk in hand. This time he was going alone, with or without Esme.

Esme dashed out of infirmary grabbing her own Duel Disk that sat on the end table. She latched it onto her wrist and ran out of the building. If she was quick enough she could stop Zane and take his place. Sure it sounded stupid to go alone but there was so much at stake. As Esme made her way outside, the mists of fog accompanied her. She walked over the rug and followed until it was no longer. All that stood in her way was a giant castle. Scared of what was to come she pushed the large doors open and entered. Inside was Zane and Camula, just as she thought. It looked to be as though Zane was in the lead. Keeping quiet Esme hide behind a few old rusty furniture items in the building, holding her breath. A few minutes later the large door opens again, the gang arriving. Jaden riding on Chumley's back, Syrus shortly behind. Alexis, Chazz and Bastion. They must have noticed her arrival minutes after Esme did. Jaden looked over noticing Esme crouching behind an older couch. Just as he parts his lips to speak, Syrus stepped aside from the crowd, he placed both hands on either sides of his mouth, "You got this big bro! You can win!"

This brought attention to everyone else in the castle. Syrus had given away everyones cover, all train of thought directed to Syrus. Zane frowned, this is why he left by his lonesome in the first place.

"Not if I know all his moves. I know every single card he has." Camula chuckles. "You see, I've been spying on each and everyone of you. My little bats have watched you all fairly close. Sad to say, poor Esme almost caught me." She eyed the female. "I know all your most powerful cards alongside with your traps. So try as hard as you'd like, no matter what you'll soul and key will be mine!"

Zane turns to look down on his friends but more importantly, Syrus, his younger brother. He grit his teeth balling his open hand into a tight fist. Camula took notice to his soft expression and decided to use that against him. A door opened behind the vampiric woman, she chuckled and placed two fingers on her necklace that she wore. Upon activating her spell card a second Camula appeared right beside her.

"I play illusion gate!" Camula yelled, "This eliminates all your monsters on your field. So say goodbye to your dragon!"

"What?!" Zane cursed under his breath watching his CyberEnd dragon vanish from the battlefield

"But that's not all, I am aloud to summon any monster you have played during this match. So even though you've played your CyberEnd dragon, I shall return him with the aid of Illusion Gate. Though it comes with a small cost. I must sacrifice a soul to the sacred beasts. This soul will be consumed by the monster I summon."

"Tch' well good! It's what she gets for taking Crowler's!" Chazz shouted.

"Fool! I said _a s_ oul, Not _my_ soul, now who shall I choose." Her hues shift from Zane's then over the students of Duel Academy. She taps her necklace and beams at Syrus. It was the perfect choice, using someone dear to Zane as an advantage. "And that soul will be yours, Syrus." Camula points to the Slifer who gasped in surprise.

"M-Me?"

"Don't you dare!" Zane retorted with anger, "Syrus run!"

Before Syrus could get his feet going he was swept up from his feet into the arms of the cloned Camula. The vampire scoops up Syrus and brings the boy to Camula. She chuckled draining the energy from the young boy, glaring down at Zane. With the Illusion gates still open, crying for their next victim she cupped Syrus's face. He stood there, not being able to move his energy fading away by the second.

"I now summon the CyberEnd Dragon!"

Just as she called forth Zane's previous monster, the Dragon appeared right in front of her.

"You see, if Zane decides to finish off my dragon. Syrus's soul goes along with that. So he has a choice, shall he end the match sacrificing his brothers soul or surrender? The choice is all yours my precious. .by all means, finish this duel along with your brother's soul."

It was a tough call. Esme stood there baffled herself. He would either defeat Camula from taking another spirit key or stand down and free his brothers soul in return. All though, his soul would be obtained by a doll. It was all up to the duelist now.

In the meantime, Syrus exchanged a few words with his elder brother. Throughout the year Zane had been very tough on his younger brother. At times never showing affection or consideration when it came to his brother belonging to the school. Syrus ended up telling Zane to save the world rather than himself but who would Zane be to listen?

With only one choice to make Zane forfeit the match. He stood with pride, ready for his CyberEnd Dragon to release its wrath along with the consequences. But before it was too late, he told Syrus that he loved him and he would miss his younger brother. From that point on Camula directed a full attack hit to Zane, all his life points dropping to zero. From the audience, everyone either turned away or watched in agony. Out of the group, Jaden burned the brightest fire. He hated how he couldn't stop her from stealing the sacred key. But, it was a fair match and they couldn't do anything. Only to just sit and watch the aftermath.

"No! Zane, what are you doing?!" Syrus cried out to his brother as his form vanished from his very sight and appearing in the palm of Camula.

The doll growing Zane's charms and looks. As for the key, it showed up in her grasp too. "He will make a fine piece to my collection. Maybe just a tad less quieter and smidge less cuter but it is all the same." She chuckled in her merciless tone before returning behind closed doors.

"We're not through Camula! You hear? I'll be back for my friends!" Jaden yelled.

* * *

Jaden shook his head, him and his friends returned to the hospital so he could heal more. No one spoke, not a single soul. Everyone sulked into their own form of desperation. Syrus muffled cries sitting in the corner of the room alone. All he did was blame himself for everything.

"It's my fault. All because of me Zane is gone. And what's worse is I can't even duel. . you're all better without me. I'm the weak link. ." Syrus said in a soft tone. Only the people who stood close enough heard, that being Esme. She turned on her heel and cautiously walked to Syrus. Hot tears streamed down his face with his hands in fists. The girl sat beside Syrus and rubbed his back. She reassured her friend and whispered nothing but sweet and soft words. This was a close friend of hers so whenever she saw one of her friends down in the dumps she insisted of helping them get through it.

"We're going to get him back Sy." Esme said resting her hand over his fists. She rubbed her thumb around his knuckles, lowering her face to his. A soft set of lips pressed against his hot face, with her other hand she moved it to his face. Very close to his ear as she pulled her lips away she said, "I promise we will get him back. One way or another I won't let it end this way."

Surprised, Syrus jumped and grew dark red cheeks. His tears ceased, listening to the words of Esme somehow helped eased the pain. It helped calm his hurting heart and the rage that burned through his blood. Though he didn't say anything he just nodded, rubbing the tears away. His head rested on Esme's shoulder, hugging her waist tightly.

"That's it." Jaden said, rising from his bed, "I can't spend another day in here without doing anything. I have to put an end to this. I can't sit and watch Syrus blame himself and then let Camula steal another soul. I'm going after her! This ends tonight."

"But Jaden, you're still recovering." Alexis told her friend.

"So what, I can beat Camula, I'll win Crowler and Zane's soul. Plus, I've had a little help from a friend." He looked down on the necklace that bumped against his sacred key. It was a millennium item, he grabbed it tightly and said, "Courtesy to Atticus. So let's get our game on and bring back our friends!"

* * *

 **E S M E' S - P O V**

The battle between Camula and Jaden had begun and I watched them chanting for Jaden every time I could. I knew that he would win, he had to. There was something in Jaden that made him special, it made him better than the rest. His humble heart and faith in his deck always took him to the right places. Watching him draw his monsters on the field I prayed that Camula would have a taste of her own medicine. At this point of the battle, Jaden was in the lead and Camula was looking desperate.

Sooner or later, Camula would call forth the Illusion Gate, the same rules applied. She looked down to find her next victim using the same strategy she did with Zane, picking someone who seemed to be dear to their heart. As she skimmed through each and everyone of us she pointed at me.

"Esme, you'll be a lovely soul for the Sacred Beasts to enjoy. Come forth my dear."

Before I was taken off the ground, Jaden threw his hand out. "Not so fast! With my millennium item, This will stop you from taking another one of my friends souls away! So nice try!" He holds out his necklace as it would instantly light up the dark and dreary castle.

Camula gasped, hiding behind her hands. She growled at her opponent and in order to keep the balance she sacrficied her own soul. "Fine! I give my soul!" A similar figure of Camula left her phisique and falls into the gates of Illusion. She summons one of Jaden's own previous monsters but he was two steps ahead of her. He uses a different strategy and stops her attack from degrading his life points; in return he turns the tables to hit Camula's points.

I watch as her life points fall to a solid zero Camula falling to the ground as her body slowly dissolves into dust. A soulless body crumbling to the ground due to her choice of sacrificing her soul. Hidden within the dust was Zane and Crowler. Alexis and Chazz rush to pick up the doll of their professor which soon turned into his human self. I on the other hand rushed over to the doll of Zane. Waiting only seconds after Crowlers transformation he returned to his life sized figure. He laid there with his eyes closed, breathing softly.

"Sy!" I yelled.

"Zane!" His brother called, rushing over.

Syrus and I picked up Zane, I stood on his right side and Syrus was on his left. His arms over both of our shoulders. We carried him out the castle that was starting to crumble. We made good time and without anyone getting hurt. As soon as we arrived back on school grounds, we brought them to their dorms. Syrus and I headed to the Blue Obelisks dormitory where Zane could rest. Syrus checked the matt at his brother's door to find a key. He quickly opens the door and I rush in to lay Zane down in his bed.

"I'm going to get some water and food for big bro." Syrus said waving as he walked out of the room and closing the door behind him.

I stood there fiddling with my fingers, knowing I was alone with Zane. For some reason I was a bit more nervous than usual. I rubbed the sweat from my hands onto my skirt looking down at the unconscious Dueler. I stood only a few feet from him but part of me told me to come closer, so I did. My feet drew near until I was right up against his bed. His chest rose to inhale air and lowered when he exhaled. His hair was a mess, scattered all over his face. Without further ado, I found myself brushing his dark blue raven locks aside. From there my fingers made their way down his chest, continuing on to his arm and lastly, to his hand. I paired each and every finger against mine, glaring at the size difference. Then slowly, very slowly I slid my fingers in between his, closing the space between our palms.

My cold pale hand against his warm one, holding it tightly to admire the feeling. I felt ashamed, to bare light feelings for Zane. One of the reasons being because he was highly liked and I was just another female to add on the list. And secondly, because I would never have enough courage to express these feelings, to him or anyone as a matter of fact. I always had it rough when it came to expressing my love to someone. Needless to say, I was afraid. Love was always so tricky and look at my mom. The reason she turned into an alcoholic was because of my father, the pain of betrayal is hard and almost unforgiving. For reasons such as those I won't ever have the power or wants to express my fondness in someone.

Suddenly, Zane started to move, he began to mumble words in his daze. I pulled my hand back and walked as far away from him as possible. I took a seat at the couch, grabbing a book that was in Zane's bookshelf. I opened up to a random page and started to read— well, skim really.

Zane had finally opened his eyes looking around the room. At first he had called for Syrus, looking around the room until he noticed me. I acted as though as I was surprised, gasping at first then closing the book to give him my attention.

"Oh! You're awake. . how do you feel?" I asked standing up, the book still in my hand.

"Fine." He responded holding his head as he rose, a unpleasant expression on his face.

"Your face says something else."

"Where is Sy?" Zane asked

"He went to get you food and water. I thought I would stay to make sure you were okay or if you woke up. In which you did so I'm happy I stayed."

"Thanks Esme." He took a deep breath and continued to hold his head, this time rubbing it.

"You know," I started as I walked closer, now sitting on the edge of the bed "Syrus was really torn to know his brother was gone. . and not only that, he blamed himself for you doing so. I've never seen Sy cry. I did my very best to comfort him but he really took it to heart." I told Zane. "He probably won't tell you all that I've told you but I thought I would remind you of how much you mean to him."

Zane looked down at his sheets, both his hands lowering to the comforter. "I see, but what kind of brother would I be if I allowed my brother to lose his soul to a duel? After all, even if I did win, there would be no way of bringing him back."

"I understand that Zane but all I am trying to say is maybe ease up on him okay? And oh, it's good to have you back."

"Very well, I will try my best." He nodded. "Good to be back Es."

The door opens and out comes Syrus he carries a tray of food and water eyeing his brother as he steps in. Syrus rushed in and sat the tray down, dashing into his elder brothers arms.

"Big bro! You're back! I was so worried!" A soft yet high pitched voice came out from Syrus. "Don't ever do that again!"

"Yeah, I guess I am." He chuckled looking down at his brother then to me with a hidden smile plastered on his calm structured face.

From there I watched as Syrus and Zane spoke on a friendly yet brotherly level. It made me wonder what it would be like to have a sibling of my own? Would I be tough and stern against them? Or soft and overprotective? Those questions filled my head. Or, would I have an older brother or sister who would care for me instead? I guess I'll never know, for now I can just admire the love they share towards one another. After all, family is family no matter what your differences are. That's what makes family so rich and important.


	4. Chapter 4: The Love Doctor?

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter started off as a pain in my ass but I eventually smoothed it out. Towards the end was my favorite. I thought about trying to do a different character's POV, in which I did: Jaden's. It was fun! I might do a whole chapter based off his POV because he's more fun to write about than my own damn OC. Oh and I also found it so cute how he had no clue what to do with Esme and how he's so curious. It makes him that much more innocent and sweet. I'm leaning more into a Jaden x Esme ship but I'm still thinking about Zane. Not entirely sure yet but, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 4: The Love Doctor?

It's been two weeks since the the battle with Camula and since then 5 more Shadow Riders arrived at Duel Academy. There was good news and bad news, the bad news being they lost 3 sacred keys and the good was school resumed. In addition to that, the professors decided to postpone their finals in favor of their students. With all that was going on, who could blame them? The test would be held until further notice once the Shadow Games were through. For now, everyone learned new lessons and reviewed frequently. That way, there was no excuse for anyone to fail their finals.

Besides school and dueling to save the world there was one good thing about all of it. Over the long few weeks of the Shadow Games, Esme and her friends have grown closer. All her friends would always walk in groups, and not only that they would help and train together. But today was a rest day, it was Duel Monsters Spirit Day, therefore a festival was going on. Everyone would cosplay as their favorite monster and whoever won would win a prize! It was rumored to be a booming event for everyone and of course a few duels as well. Now, the question was: Who would Esme go as?

For those of you who aren't familiar with the monsters in Yu-Gi-Oh, I'll give a brief description on what Esme chose to dress as. Esme decided to cosplay as the famous, Injection Fairy Lily! A nurse-like monster who is dressed in a short white and red dress. Instead of having a Red cross on her hat, it was a heart and attached to her costume were two white wings, after all, she was a fairy!

Without further ado, Esme slid into her dress, pulling it down until it tightly fit her figure; exposing the upper half of her thighs and down. The dress didn't necessarily cover up all of her chest either, so just as a mere tease, her cleavage would show. Surely she would win the contest now as the best dressed monster! Before Esme left she grabbed her hat, setting it above her head and grabbed her white gloves. From there she was ready for the fun!

The female duelist headed into the direction where she heard music and voices. In hope that she wouldn't miss anything she jogged over and entered the crowd, "Excuse me, sorry, coming through!" Esme said.

As she made her way through the crowd of cosplayers she heard many comments concerning her costume.

"Wow, who is that?!"

"She makes a great Injection Fairy Lily."

"Is that Esme?!"

The last voice she heard was a familiar one, it made her cheeks grow an even darker shade of red. She turns around and notices her friend Jaden, who was also dressed up as something. Not entirely sure of what he decided to go as, Esme laughed.

"Nice outfit!" Esme spoke

"Oh me?! Thanks! I decided to go as all my favorite monsters combined into one." He said puffing his chest, "But you? You look great!" Jaden walked closer to Esme, rubbing her wings behind her back. "This is totally sick Es! I think Alexis has some competition. Lexi decided to go as a Harpie Fairy. .but in all honesty, I'll make sure to cast my vote to you."

Esme brought her medical object closer to her chest, holding it tightly. "Well, I guess I'll have to give her a taste of my medicine huh?" She shook her flask.

"Hey, woah! Watch where you're swinging that thing! I don't do to well with shots around me." He flailed his hands around.

"Esme?!" A few more voices came from the other side of the festival. She turns to her left watching as Chazz and Syrus rush over to get a full look at the fairy.

"I saw her first! Don't you dare get thoughts!" Chazz snapped

"No way, she's so beautiful. I think I'm in love." Syrus responded with a soft set of eyes on Esme.

"Beat it! Injection Fairy Lily is mine!"

Esme stood in her steps, scratching her cheek. "There's enough medication for everyone. Just get in line and I'll check your temperature."

After she had said that a whole line of men stood in front of her, eager to let Esme do a check up. They all wave and blow kisses to the fairy, enchanted by Esme's costume and looks. When she told Syrus and Chazz to get in a line she didn't mean the whole school to!

Chazz did his best to make his way over, however, he dressed up as a monster too. Guessing by his costume he went as the XYZ Dragon Cannon and it looked to be heavy and well oversized so it made him walk slower. Meanwhile, Syrus could easily run over and hug Esme. He wrapped both his arms around her frame, his head pressed against her stomach.

"So cute! Oh Injection Fairy Lily!" He held his friend tightly.

"Hey Sy," Esme cooed resting her hand over his forehead. "You seem warm. .and, ugh! Not so tight, the dress is already tight as is."

Jaden chuckled loudly, pointing at Syrus. He ran over and pulled Syrus away from Esme with full force. "Alright! Don't go gaga! We need you to be the speaker for our duels! Can't have you catching a cold from the love doctor can we?" He shot a quick wink to Esme

"But Jay-!" He cried, "I want to stay! You know, on second thought I don't feel too well. I think I need an appointment with Esme!"

"Nuh-uh! You're doing just fine, I'll get you some medicine after the duels."

And just when she turned away from her friends, another voice calls, "Wow Esme! You look great!" A familiar voice came afloat, as she turned around she saw Atticus Rhodes. The older brother of Alexis, surprised and nearly baffled she rubbed her eyes, shaking her head. There was no way! When did he leave the infirmary, or feel well to walk again?

* * *

' S - P O V

I couldn't believe Atticus was actually here, live and well. He wore his Blue Obelisk uniform with his brown hair behind his shoulders. His smile bright as ever and growing by the second, he waved me over his direction. Without hesitation I walked over setting down my heavily crafted weapon, opening my arms.

"Atticus? Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else would you think I am? Here, I'll prove it right now!"

His large arms carefully found its way around my frame giving a nice tight squeeze. He always had the best bear hugs when it came to showing affection. Lifted up from the ground he held me shaking my body back and forth; his face pressed against the sides of mine. Yep! This was Atticus, he had his cheeky personality and hugs to prove it all.

"Okay, okay! Yes, I believe you, hello Atticus."

He finally eased off my waist to set me back down on the ground. Curiously he pulled on both sets of my wings grinning, "Hey! Nice set of wings and costume! You're totally killing it Es. Man, you sure have grown up since the last time I saw you. How long ago was it? Like a year or so. . You're a total doll. Let's take a picture!"

Around his neck was a camera, he raised it up and inches closer until both of our arms touch, "Alright say cheese!" With the camera aimed up I smiled into the lense until the flash went off.

Click!

A photo came out from the bottom of the camera, he shook the picture until it came to light. "Well would you look at that." Atticus showed Esme. "We look great! This one is for the books! We should take another one."

"Another?"

"Yeah, maybe something with more affection. After all, you are dressed as Injection Fairy Lady! This is a perfect chance Es. Plus, it's not like it's nothing new. .We've had our past." He grinned.

Well he did have a point. Believe it or not, last year Atticus and I had a thing going on. Not many people knew about our relationship and that was how I liked it. I always felt that getting others involved with your relationship was setting yourself to fail. But, the thing was we weren't an official couple, only because I was afraid to fall in love. Not then or now was I prepared to let someone in, giving them the advantage to hurt me.

Despite that, Atticus and I were still close. I guess you can say we always will be, after all, he was my first friend at Duel Academy. From there it was all history.

"So?" He asked, snapping his fingers to catch my attention, "You alright there Es?"

"Oh yeah, err, I'm fine but maybe later okay?"

"Later?! Aw come on, please! Just a peck Es!" He points to his cheek. "I need the famous Injection Fairy Lily to show some love to her favorite patient."

I knew that if I didn't answer he would keep asking, so I gave in. "Fine, only because I know you won't stop asking."

On the tips of my toes I leaned over kissing the cheek of Atticus. He held the camera up and pointed over in my direction wearing a shocked expression. As though the REAL Injection fairy Lily would kiss Atticus. He grabbed the photo and held it to his chest.

"Sweet! It came out just perfect! Now, where is Lexi? I need to take some embarrassing photos of her too. Thanks again Es! You're the real MVP you know?" He waved his hand as he walked off. "See ya later!"

"Later Atticus." I waved back as I watched him run out into the distance.

While Atticus went off to look for Lexi, I decided to look for Jaden and Syrus. With all the students around it made searching harder than usual. Nevertheless, I wouldn't give up, this would just be another hurdle I would have to conquer. Pressing through the crowds I found myself nearly crawling past everyone, not wanting to take another photo or be noticed. If I've known cosplaying as Injection Fairy Lily would bring me this much attention, then I would have dressed as someone else.

"Get lost?" A cold voice strained out

I looked up from the ground and instantly stood up, I dusted the dirt off my dress and said, "No, I just didn't want to encounter another person asking for a picture."

Zane chuckled, folding his arms. He seemed happy, and that was always a rare sight to see. I'm familiar with seeing his dull and expressionless face but today was a different story. Maybe that night I told him about Syrus really did change his perspective. I tilted my head lightly to the side, watching as my black locks of hair followed.

"What?" I asked, "What's so funny? Did you want a picture?"

"No, It's fine Es. You just never cease to amaze me."

What was that suppose to mean? I dumbfoundedly blushed a red hue, looking directly into his azure orbs. "I think that's a good thing right?"

"You tell me." Zane shrugged

I opened my mouth ready to reply but nothing came out, instead I just pressed my lips roughly together and bit my tongue. Zane either made me feel dumb or embarrassed, there was no in between and I hated it. Finally gaining enough courage I said, "I guess it's a good thing. I never knew you were so easily impressed unless it had to do with a duel."

"I'm a human just as you Esme. Sure I love to duel but I do enjoy the presence of my friends too. And if you're looking to compete in the best cosplay you better hurry. Syrus is calling all final contestants."

"I almost forgot, thanks for the reminder!" I told Zane as I rushed over to Syrus tapping his shoulder

I explained to him that I wanted to be apart of the contest and apologized for running a little late. Syrus only smiled and insisted me to collect a card number and get in line. From there the judges and students would collect a ballot and cast their votes. In the far distance I saw Jaden waving both his hands to catch my attention. He gave me a thumbs up and began to write on his paper dropping it in the box.

I followed Syrus' directions I grabbed the number 21 and stood beside Alexis. I guess we were competing after all. I looked at all the other contestants and noticed they were all girls, which said a lot. When you go to this school you're surrounded by nothing but fanboys and that proved so today. Once all the votes were counted the numbers were given to the judges. From there there Syrus approached the rectangular table to collect the card with the winners name on it.

Syrus walked out on stage with a microphone in his hand and the other with a card. "Alright! I have our final results for the winner! Our judges have spoken and in my hand I will reveal the name of our winner for the best cosplay!" He opens the white envelope and reads the name, "And our winner is. .drum roll please, Esme Vanchester!"

Syrus turns around to face me, clapping his hand grabbing a bouquet of flowers from the end table beside him. He walked over and hands the flowers, "Great job Esme! You're costume was really the best. Would you like to say anything?" The microphone rises up to my lips.

"Thank you all so much! I appreciate your votes and you electing me as the best cosplayer. I really put some time into the costume but to know you all appreciated it means a lot." I said as I spoke into the microphone, then looking down to Syrus.

"Thanks Sy." I leaned down to press a soft kiss upon his cheek as I accepted the bouquet of flowers, waving once more.

Bashfully he rubbed his cheeks laughing in a shy tone. "Aw, don't mention it."

* * *

 **ESME'S - POV**

I gathered my books and stacked them all into two piles. To the left was the books I already read and the one on my right were the ones I needed to read or finish. Most of the books were gifts from my father, I was too young to appreciate them at the time but now that I'm older, I'm entirely grateful. In a way it made me feel as though part of him is in these books, silly to think I know but I wanted something to latch on when it came to my father. All I had was stories my mother told and old photos. I relied on the information of my mother to truly understand what kind of a man my father was; before all hell broke loose.

A knock rid the back window of my balcony, I turned around to notice Jaden standing there with a vase and a bottle of water. I walk over and opened the back door letting in the brunette. He walked inside, taking off his shoes and headed for the small table.

"I brought you a vase for your flowers! Congrats on winning today Esme. I knew you would."

"Thanks Jay, how did your duel go? I left the festival early to get a head start on some homework."

"It went by great!" Jaden spoke as he filled the clear glass vase with water, then setting each and every rose inside of it. "I ended up playing against a girl who looked just like Dark Magician Girl. It was a great duel, I even thought she was going to beat me." Shaking the vase he turned over his shoulder to look at me. "Syrus totally has a crush on her. After the duel he went off to look for her. I'm not sure if he found her because after that I went to look for you. Then when I asked Alexis where you where she said your dorm. So, I decided why not bring you a vase and come see why you ran off so early."

My lips pulled into a small smile as Jaden spoke, I grabbed my duel book and sat down at the table where Jaden held the vase. I wrote down the answers to the questions that quickly came to mind pressing the pencil to paper. Occasionally, if I didn't know the answers I would look it up in the book but I tried my best to avoid that.

"What class is that for?" Jaden asked taking the second wooden seat of the table and bringing it closer to where I was. He brought his palm up holding his head as he leaned over to look at my notes and book.

"Crowler."

"Wait, when did we get that?!" He spazzed out.

"Calm down, it's extra credit." I reminded Jaden giving him a soft nudge. "It's nothing special, just me being a nerd is all. You know everyone calls me that Jay, that's what I'm known for." I refocused on the assignment, pressing the eraser to my lips; thinking.

"Nerd? No way, sure you're smart but you're no nerd! You're cool and easy to get along with. You just have a niche to learn is all and it comes in handy whenever I need help on past assignments." He reassured, "Don't get so caught up on what others call you. For the longest time I've been called a slacker, scum, idiot, lazy and all these other words but I don't let that define me."

Those words were true, you should never allow someone's words affect the way you think of yourself. After all, what do they truly know about you? Nothing. They know nothing about your past, what you do out of school or what you truly are deep inside.

"Yeah, you're right."

Jaden yawned and rose from the chair, heading over to the bed. "Hey, so when are we getting some sleep?" He asked taking off his red jacket and hanging it over the coat rack. Jaden then rolled into the bed with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling.

"Whenever I'm done of course." I replied

"And when do you think that is? An hour? Thirty minutes? One minute? Right now?"

I furrowed my brows trying to focus harder and ignore Jaden. However, he continued to talk making it all impossible to even concentrate. I sat down the pencil in defeat and closed my book. I only had three more questions anyways, I guess this would be a good place to stop.

"Alright, alright, I'm done. It's hard to focus with you blabbering anyways." I teased.

"Hey! I'm not all that bad Es, take that back!"

"No way you slacker." I pressed on, giving a playful yet evil grin. "I now know the reason why Syrus is so far behind in class. Probably because you talk too much whenever he tries to study." I began to unbutton the top layer of my uniform, I removed the coat revealing the black tank top underneath. It matched Jaden's but mine was more feminine.

"Psh, be quiet It's more fun with me around and you know it. If I wasn't then you wouldn't have let me inside in the first place."

The look of defeat plastered over my face, he had a point there. I crawled into bed lying over the blankets and rest my head right beside Jaden's. I folded my arms across my chest and looked up towards the ceiling, watching as the fan spun in a single rotation.

"You know, we're the only ones with our keys." I told Jaden as I held up my sacred key. "I wish that we could go back to when dueling was fun and it wasn't all about winning."

"You're telling me, heh, I was about to say the same thing. Now it's about winning or knowing about the consequences that are to come." He shifted his gaze over to me. "But yeah, I know exactly how you feel. It's up to us now Es and I know with your help I can do it." Jaden pulled one of his hands out from behind his head and reached down for mine. He held it in place, rubbing his thumb across my knuckles; resting our hands in the middle between us.

In return I squeezed his hand and shifted my hues to find his own. My chest burned with a soft yet blazing feeling that grew with power by the second. I found myself lost at words, wanting to speak but nothing coming out. Foolishly I laid there with an embarrassed look on my face, my anxiety rising. Just when I was going to burst, Jaden then rolls on the side of body to stroke my hair from my face.

"Relax, you know I'm not going to hurt you. .You don't have to say anything Esme. Just know I'm watching out for you through these final dark days. I know you're overwhelmed with all that's going on but relax." He continued to pull back my long strands of hair, even getting his fingers tangled within it all.

As Jaden reassured my emotions and stress I found myself moving closer to bury my head into his chest. The hand that was on my face moved to curve around my figure and the other still holding our hands in sync. I felt the weight of his head rest above mine, rubbing my back. Hesitantly I began to close my eyes, each blink longer than the next until it was entirely closed.

* * *

 **JADEN'S - POV**

In all honesty I didn't know why I truthfully came to Esme's dorm. Part of me just wanted to be in her presence and see her face. She had a persona and attitude like no other which made her unique and special. In everything she did, whether it be helping Syrus and I or dueling against her, she always stayed humble and kind. And if there's one thing I like in a female it's a girl who knows how to duel with some heart and passion.

During the whole night I couldn't sleep. The only thing I wanted to do was stare at Esme and watch her dream, curious to know what she was dreaming about. It was my first time inside of a girls dorm and part of me wished I came earlier. If I would have known it would be this much fun I would have went sooner; but for now, this was perfect. The light still being on I got to examine Esme fully and carefully. I cautiously shifted away from her to get a better view eyeing her dark raven locks of hair that had the scent of blackberries. I combed my fingers through her hair to get another whiff of that dramatic scent, smiling all the while. From her hair I stared at her long eyelashes that moved occasionally as she continued to dream. Her lips would purse frequently as well, mumbling words or noises in general. I tried to make out whatever she was saying but it was too hard. One thing I did want to do was feel her face again.

I ran my fingers out of her hair then down to her ear, however I didn't stop there. From her ear to her neck I continued to trail further and I stopped at her shoulder. I never noticed but Esme had a tattoo. Curiously I continued down to her soft skin and gently stroked the inked art. She had yellow blooming flowers all attached by a single vine, flowing down until the upper half of her arm. It stopped about midway on her arm, that way her t-shirt would still be able to cover it. After examining her tattoo I began to wonder what it meant and why she got it?

My journey continued and I went back up to her pale cheeks. Those cheeks that would bask in a thick red batter whenever she never found the words to come. Next stop was her lips, she spoke soft and kind words; careful with what she said. Never did Esme use her words to downgrade or hurt anyone, instead she gave words of life and positivity. Her subtle lips always in some form of a smile, it gave me reason to smile too. My thumb gently stroked against her bottom half of the lip, those pink petals softer than her face. My curiosity peaked wanting to know how they would feel against mine. I've never kissed or been kissed by a girl and if I was going to try it I rather it be when she's asleep than awake. But then again, that might be weird!

I groaned softly rolling my eyes. Man, days like this I wished I had more experience when it came to females, guess I would learn as I go. For now, I would restrain myself from pressing forward and hold Esme just as she was. I took one final look at the woman beside me, not just bits and parts of her but her whole frame. From head to toe I admired her physique, even the flaws she carried, if she had any!(?) But from my view there was not a thing missing. Esme was perfect, and I wanted to tell her that. I wanted to tell her that she made me feel happy and confident in everything I did. Not that I wasn't confident, I always felt pretty good when it came to dueling, but her? She made me feel like I could duel, pass classes, cook, clean, juggle eight balls and never miss a beat!

Esme began to shuffle, turning to the other side and I stopped moving. I wouldn't dare wake her up. I know I'm inexperienced but I've read books and seen movies. Waking up a girl would be one of the worst mistakes in your life and I would make sure to stay clear of it.

"Mew!"

"Oh, hey Kuriboh." I waved to the small brown creature.

"Mew!"

"I know, she's a real cutie. .but she's sleeping we ought to be quiet. I don't want to wake her up and trust me, you really don't want to wake her up either."

The Kuriboh circled around Esme keeping his mews to a minimum, he flapped his small wings gently snuggling her. Before I could say anything he flew off vanishing in thin air. Since Esme turned the opposite way of me, I thought I would look around her room to see what I could find. I still wasn't tired so until I felt the need to rest I decided to find something to occupy myself with. I headed over to her bookcase knowing Esme was in love with reading. Maybe I could find out why her nose was always in a book. I picked up the novel, _Romeo and Juliet_ and began to read. With just the first few pages I found it boring and returned it to its place.

"Man, how can she read that? It doesn't even have proper english." I grabbed another book, this one being _T_ _he Great Gatsby._ I gave the first paragraph a try before I simply tossed that book over my shoulder. "Nope, where are the pictures?"

After a few minutes I decided to give up on reading a book, maybe reading wasn't my specialty. I looked over the room and found a few photos that stood on Esme's shelves. Most of the photos were of her friends, some were just her and one of them looked like her family. I never knew Esme's background information but the older woman looked very similar to Esme, and of course the child was her.

It made me wonder, what Esme was going to do when school was out. I rarely hear her talk about her family, so it made me curious to know if she was going to stay on campus or do some family bonding. I continued to search around her room and stumbled upon an undergarment of Esme's. Not too sure what it was at first, I picked it up and deeply examining it. It had two cups and straps on either side. Wait, this was a bra and not just any bra, it was Esme's!

My face lit up as fast as it possibly could, from ear to ear I burned a dark unforgiving red hue. Hell, maybe even some steam came out from my head. There has never been a time in my life that I've seen a woman in a bra, let alone touch it and see it up close. Innocently I shook my head of the dirty thoughts that came to mind. Esme merely in her undergarments, her bra and undies walking around her dorm in that way. Talk about hormones! Without further precaution my nose bursted out gushing blood from the thought of Esme. I covered my nose and ran to the bathroom, turning on the water. At this point I didn't even care if Esme woke up. All I knew was I needed to get rid of this bloody nose here and now. I ran the facete, splashing gallons of water over my face; pinching the bridge of my nose to cease the blood.

Esme moaned in her sleep which made me panic even more. I grabbed one of her cloths pinching it against my nose, hiding in the shadows of the dark. She moved her leg up and hung one of her arms off the side of the bed. Do all girls sleep like that?

Exhaling, I brought the cloth down when I realized my bloody nose had came to an end. I was finally getting sleepy, yawning as I tossed the stained cloth into the hamper. I walked back over to Esme wanting to fix her sleeping position but not entirely sure how to. At first I was confused on how I would move her without getting her to wake up but eventually It all came to thought. I could easily wrap her into a burrito blanket! I took the blanket that she laid on and rolled it over her small physique, tucking in each ends of the blanket underneath her.

"There." I said pridefully. "You learn something new everyday." For first timers, I didn't too bad. Before I rolled back into bed I switched the light off and walked to the open side of the bed. Even though I was a bit chilly I thought it would be best to allow Esme to have the blankets. However it didn't stop me from syncing one of my arms underneath her and the other over her, bringing her back into my chest. Already I was getting warm from having her so closely against my body. I took a deep breath and brushed her hair to the side, caressing her silky cheek.

I know that Esme might not return the feelings I have pent up inside, it's not even clear for me to explain the warm sensation that burned in my chest. But even if she didn't return those feelings, I still would want to enjoy my time spent with her as a friend. There was just one thing I needed to know, the question that I'm dying to ask. I would finally close my eyes and take a deep breath asking the darkness that surrounded Esme and I.

"How does a moment last forever?"


	5. Chapter 5: Blossom In Bloom

**A/N:** Still enjoying writing as Jaden's POV more than Esme, I'll try to write more on Esme's behalf. I really think Jaden is just such a doll when it comes to love! He doesn't know what to do or how to act but he still somehow comes out on top! As of now, I'm writing this story and working on another for the Original YuGiOh series. For the new story I am certain who I'll ship my character with, Seto of course duh! I'm still unsure who I'll ship Esme with, I'm stuck on Jaden and her! But really want it to be Zane, I'll have to add Zane x Esme moments in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, cheers!

* * *

Chapter 5: Blossom In Bloom

As the sun arose creeping through the blinds of my room I began to shuffle to the side, moving my head further into the pillow. I sheepishly opened my eyes to notice the pillow was Jaden's chest and the blankets I thought I had was his arms. So close and pressed up against one another I looked up finding the brunettes face. His eyes were shut tight trying to savor the darkness that was hidden behind the lids of his eyes. Jaden groaned mumbling a few of his duel cards as he broke from his slumber and opened his eyes. He cautiously eases up his grip from my waist and looks down to meet my gaze. I lay there in silence not sure what to say or even do at this point; stuck in the moment.

"Morning Es." He said stretching as he extended his arms above his head. "You sleep good? I slept like a baby! Man, I haven't slept that good in so long." Jaden brushed my bangs to the side as he rose up, sitting in bed.

"I slept good but I'm still so exhausted. Yesterday was a busy day for everyone." I sat up in bed looking at the blanket both me and Jaden were in.

"I don't mind staying here and getting some more sleep Esme." He fluffed up a pillow and grabbed the blanket throwing it above his head. "So how bout' it? We can skip class and get some more Zzz's?"

"Jaden" I began, "I can't I mean, _we_ can't. We have to go to class and study for our test. Plus, if we don't show up and people notice we're not there they're gonna think something is up."

And that was the last thing I wanted, for rumors to start and people to question my relationship with Jaden. I wasn't even sure what was going on between us but I didn't want to mess up our friendship we took so long to build. We're so close and I loved it but commitment is the one thing that scares me the most. Heartache and sorrow is the main reason why I back out of anything that has to do with emotions. I rolled out of bed looking at the time, we had a solid hour to get ready before class started.

"I'm going to shower real quick and when I'm done feel free to hop in after." I waved off as I walked into the restroom, closing the door.

Behind closed doors of the shower I pressed my back against the wall and allowed the water to continue its course. I pulled my hair out of my face sighing, I had to end whatever was going on with Jaden and I. Just for my own sake and mentality I would have to call it all a quits. Jaden is a good guy, he is kind and sweet he doesn't deserve someone who's as selfish as me. I know that one day he'll find the right girl and it wasn't going to be me, not until I can overcome my fear. _I'm sorry Jaden._

* * *

 **JADEN'S - POV**

I went to class feeling guilty for wanting Esme to stay locked up in her dorm with me. I felt as though I shouldn't have asked let alone express my feelings for her. We both went to class and I tried to make things less awkward but Esme was all short worded. It was like she was hiding something or simply just avoiding me. One way or another I would have to ask her what was up and if it was my fault why she acted so strangely towards me.

Through the whole day in Crowlers class I focused more on Esme and her actions than learning what was in front of me. She sat at the top of the class with Alexis, Zane and Atticus going over some notes. I knew she was a huge bookworm but not once did she look down in my direction. Even if I made a smart comment to Crowler for attention she never looked over to see what was going on. It was like I was completely invisible and to be honest it bothered me so much. Rather than make a scene I sucked it up and decided to wait until after class to confront her.

"Hey Jay, you alright?" Syrus asked poking me with his pencil.

I turned to face my good ol' buddy, turning my frown easily into a grin. "Yeah, I'm great! Just zoning out like always you know?"

Syrus returned the smile looking up as his lips quivered. He looked like he was dying to say something and was going to bust any minute, so I asked him, "What's up Sy?"

"I never thought you would ask! Yesterday I got my first kiss! It was from Dark Magician Girl, I told you she was real Jay. I mean, sure it was just a kiss on the cheek but it's all the same! It was amazing."

I looked down at Syrus's paper chuckling softly, "Well that explains the hearts all over your paper. Hah! That's totally sweet Sy!" I gave him a thumbs up, grabbing his paper and reading all of the side notes. "Dear Dark Magician Girl I love you."

"Hey Jay! Give it back, quit before someone hears and we get in trouble."

"No way, not until I read all that you wrote." I replied holding the paper up high continuing to read his note, "You're so magical and beautiful-"

"Give it back!" He flailed his hands and launched himself over, pushing me out of the chair. I bursted out laughing switching hands to avoid Syrus. I continued to do so until he snatched it out of my hands, his cheeks basking in red. Forgetting we were in class I got up noticing Crowler and the whole class glaring at my direction. Quickly I took my seat and waved.

"Heyah everyone! Nice lesson huh?"

"Jaden. Syrus." Crowler called, "Detention, the both of you after class."

Syrus and I groaned, "Aw man!"

* * *

We were thirty minutes into detention and Syrus and I were forced to write : "I will not disturb Crowler's class again" on a long paper, both front and back. Talk about torture! I really wasn't looking forward to spending my day stuck with Crowler, this is the last place I would like to be at. Instead, I rather be talking to Esme clearing the smoke up. Which reminds me! I needed to find her before it was too late.

I poked Syrus with my pencil and whispered, "Hey Sy."

"Yeah Jay?" He asked in a low tone.

"No talking!" Crowler yelled as he looked up from his book then to the clock. "Oh my, I almost forgot, I have to make copies." He rose from his desk closing the book. "Don't you dare think about leaving this classroom you two! I will be back I have to run some errands and when I return I better have my note you two wrote for me at the front of my desk."

Crowler walked out of the class and I resumed talking. Whatever he said went in one ear and out the other.

"You think you can cover for me? I need to sneak out for a bit."

"Uhh, sure but why? Where are you going?"

I rubbed the back of my neck not sure if I should tell the truth or not. After thinking it over I decided to tell Sy the real reason behind it all. He was my best friend after all and I knew I could trust him with this type of information. Since the first year at Duel Academy Syrus and I have built a strong and unforgettable bond.

"I got to go see Esme. She's been acting weird towards me and I want to make sure she is okay. I'll explain the rest to you later alright?"

"Wait, is that the reason why you weren't at the dorm last night? Were you with Es?"

I nodded setting the pencil down and got up from my seat, "Yep! After the festival I went to find Esme because she wasn't there. Could you also finish the paper Crowler wanted us to do? Alright, thanks!" I didn't really give Syrus a choice, I just rushed out of the classroom needing to find Esme.

I walked out of the school searching for Esme but not entirely sure where to start. I knew she liked books but the library was too small, she couldn't possibly show a liking there. Quickly I walked across campus and found Zane standing outside the Blue Obelisks Dormitory. I noticed him look over spotting my bright red jacket, I waved as I approached him with my usual grin.

"Hey Zane, how's it going?"

"It's going alright. Aren't you suppose to be in-"

"Yeah, yeah, save the lectures for now. I'll get back there but first I got to find Esme, have you seen her?"

"At this time of day she's usually by the shore. That would be my best bet." Zane responded. "Is she in some sort of danger about her spirit key?"

"No, I just wanted to speak with her is all, anyway thanks for the help Zane!"

I turned back around and walked into the direction where the land and water met. I never knew Esme was so moved by the ocean, if I known that I would have started there. Boy I hoped that she wasn't mad at me. The scenery had finally switched up as I took my first few steps on the sand, noticing Esme sitting down with a book in her lap. She looked over the view taking deep breathes, I watched as her chest rose then back down to her regular level. The breeze caught her dark locks of hair blowing it across her face, that familiar scent passing right by me.

I walked over keeping quiet and stood right beside Esme sliding my hands into my pockets. Esme jumped by surprise, getting up from her spot; her book falling face first and open to the sand. She pulled her hair that flew freely into the wind behind her hair, pursing her lips together.

"Jaden!" She gasped looking quickly towards me then down at her book.

I bent over to grab her book that was nearly swept away from the waves. I shook the sand from the pages and returned it to her with a genuine smile. I even managed to let out a soft chuckle knowing it would get a positive reaction from her. Instead, Esme carefully grabbed the book trembling as she did so, her lips would quiver; tears streaming down her face. Her hands clamped down on the book as she brought it closely to her chest, her head falling looking down at the ground.

This was the exact opposite of what I wanted! I flailed my hands trying to reassure her but wasn't truly sure what to say or do. "Hey Es! Don't cry! I'm here or if you like I can go! Just don't cry, whatever you do don't cry." I stood there only a couple feet from Esme chewing the inner sides of my mouth. Every fiber in my body told me to get closer but I didn't want to upset her anymore than she was. She dropped her book once more this time the waves seeping through the pages dragging the book into the ocean.

"What is it Esme?" I took a step at a time until I could grab her hand and hold them tightly. I squeezed one of her hands and then began to wipe away her hot tears that trailed down her cheeks. Esme avoided contact before I asked her to look directly at me, for just a few seconds the tears ceased and she called out my name.

"Jaden." She said, "I know I set myself up for this but it's best you don't dedicate so much time to me. I can't give you what you want."

"What are you talking about Es? You're my friend!"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"I do?" I asked.

"I can't be with you Jaden, if you're looking for a relationship I can't give it to you. Don't take it personal, it's not you it's me. I just can't be with anyone."

I stood there unsure with what she was saying, I wasn't entirely sure with what _I_ actually wanted. All I knew was I was looking for her and had to find out why she'd been avoiding me. But when she said she couldn't be with anyone I knew she just wasn't talking about me. I swallowed the lump in my throat and asked, "Esme, why can't you be with anyone?"

"It's a stupid reason. .you're going to laugh."

"Try me, I promise I won't."

Esme looked down at her hand that I held tightly, stroking her knuckles in the process. I gave her a few squeezes before I would assure her to speak her mind knowing it would be tough. I was fully aware of Esme and her times of freezing when was she put on the spot. So, I gave her some time to think it out before I would ask again.

She bit the lower half of her lip, averting eye contact as she spoke. "It's because I am afraid. I'm afraid to love and open my heart to someone Jaden. I cannot afford to have someone hold and break my fragile heart. I've seen what the cons of love can do and they don't look too pleasant. ." She pulled her hand out of mine taking a step back. "That's why I can't be with you or anyone. .I can give you a unforgettable friendship but nothing more."

I didn't fully understand what she was talking about but one thing I did know was Esme had some trust issues. She was so afraid to the point where she was hurting herself and I wouldn't stand for it. I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt my friends, not even themselves. "Listen Es, so what you're afraid to show emotion or have people show you interest. .but just hiding and ignoring the ones who care for you won't make it any better. You're a victim of fear and that's fine we all our in some way. But there will come a time when you will need to break free from those shackles and move on. Once you do that you won't feel that pain you're feeling right now. Yes it is scary but hey, you trust your friends don't you? We back you up whenever things go down and the same will happen when you decide to open up more to your feelings. Maybe it's not me you'll open up to. . but if it was, I promise to never hurt you and I would be more than honored to prove it to you. All that I would need is your trust, just as I trust to draw the right cards I need when I duel."

I knew it was cheesy to add the last statement about the cards but I felt it needed to be said! I wasn't sure if I got my point across but it all came from the heart. I wasn't sure with the feeling that grew more passionate by the day but I knew that those feelings were dedicated to one person; to the woman in front of me. We both stood there quietly and I examined her face all the while. Despite her tears and suffering I found her just as beautiful the night before. when she laid there so peacefully. Esme could be angry, happy, sick and I would still find her so radiant and humble.

"I know, I know but, I don't want to risk our friendship in exchange of something more. I just. . ." her sentence drifts off.

I cupped Esme's face forcing her hues on mine again, my hand underneath her chin and the other on the side of her face. My brown orbs stay locked with hers then move to her succulent lips. She stayed quiet and breathless trying to read my next move. I didn't know what I was going to do either but what I wanted was to kiss her pain away. Due to my inexperience I knew that in most movies after the guy kisses the girl she usually feels better. So maybe this was the same thing?

My palms grew sweaty as I took a deep breath and dropped the hand that held her chin. However, I kept the other one on her face, brushing the remainder of her tears away; pressing my hot lips against her forehead. She gasped by my sudden moves of affection, closing my eyes as I planted a deep kiss on her skin. My heart was pounding, I felt embarrassed wondering if she could hear the beats my heart was creating. All these reactions and feelings I have because of Esme. Though I waited for her to say something she never did, instead she closed her eyes too and fell into my chest; hugging my form tightly. Instantly, my arms dropped around her physique, pulling her closer on my chest. I was certain now that she could hear the roaring of my heart rage against her ear.

Esme pressed her hand over the monstrous beat of my heart, lightly tracing her fingers against it. I chuckled softly finding it a bit ticklish but didn't want to ruin the moment. I did my best to mask the laughter that seeped through my lips, squirming around; letting out a snort.

"My bad! I'm just ticklish is all. I really tried to hold it in but leave it to me to ruin a moment." Shyly I looked down to Esme, scratching my reddened cheek.

"So I've noticed." She replied, "I'm sorry for ignoring you Jay. . I hope you can forgive me. Just give me some time to figure out all this stuff. . I'm so happy to have such an amazing friend beside me. For years I've kept this pent up and it's finally coming out. It's like a hundred pounds have been lifted off my shoulders."

"Well I was worried about you, like you said, I don't want our friendship to be at risk. I'm just happy to have cleared the smoke with you."

Esme pulled back from our hug and in doing so her Obelisk jacket fell off her shoulders. Her tattoo showing from her sudden movement, she pulls up her jacket when my eyes shift to her shoulder.

Curiously I ask, "Why do you hide it? I noticed it last night and thought it looked pretty sweet on you."

"I just don't want to be judged for it. So I keep it hidden all the time."

There was so much I wanted to know about Esme now that she opened up a little more to me. It was like I had just picked up a book and I couldn't let it down, I had to read more and more until I fully understood everything. Even though she wasn't a book I felt as though I could understand why Esme was so fond of reading.

"Esme," I said "Who are you?"

Esme cocked her head to the left, her lips pulling into a snug grin upon my question. "Come to my dorm tonight and I'll tell you." She said as she began to take steps backward and turning away. "You better hurry back to Crowler's class before you get another day of detention."

"Oh crap! You're right! I'll see you later tonight then!"

* * *

"Where you going this time Jay?"

"I'm going to go visit Es" I said as I finished stuffing my bag of a spare red coat and tooth brush. Syrus stood beside me grumbling under his breathe knowing I was most likely going to stay the night there. Judging by his expression, I was guessing he missed having me around and I missed my pal too. "Oh come on Sy, don't make that face." I nudged him.

"I just miss having you around. It gets kinda lonely without you Jay. Plus, you said you were gonna explain what happened between you and Esme last night."

He was right about that. I slung my bag over my back, the satchel over my chest hanging low. In haste I began to explain myself as I grabbed my shoes, sliding them on. "I went to see Esme after the festival. I was worried about her since she didn't watch my duel with Dark Magican Girl and when I went to see her, I ended up falling asleep there. You see Sy, I never felt this feeling before." I crouched down to tie my shoes, occasionally looking up. "At her dorm I got a chance to look at her and I mean really look at her. She's beautiful and talented, I couldn't help but want to stay for the whole night. I even held her hand and got to share the bed with her. At first I was scared but eventually I eased up. And now? Well I'm headed there to find out who she is."

Syrus listened and blushed at the thought of Jaden and Esme. "What do you mean find out who she is? I never knew Esme was like that Jay. So you must have a crush on her then right?"

"I mean, truthfully I don't know much about Esme. I want to know her background story and why she is the way she is. I never noticed but she even has a tattoo on her right shoulder. She's like a mystery waiting to be solved and I want to be the one to do that." I returned to my regular height looking at the door. "I don't know if its a crush, It's too early to say but, what I do know is Esme makes my heart beat ten times as fast as it should!"

"Well then duh! You obviously do have a crush on her, or maybe you even _love_ her."

"Ahhh Sy! Don't go jumping to conclusions yet! I don't even know myself how I feel or what to call it but if you need to call it something I guess it's a crush. I'll see you tomorrow okay? If anyone asks where I am tell them. . " I tapped my chin, what exactly would Syrus tell them? "Well you're smart! You figure out what to say. Later pal!"

I gave him a quick peace sign as I walked out of the door and rushed over to the Blue Obelisks dormitory. I was careful to avoid any other girls that were outside of their dorm. I stayed hidden by the bushes hoping my red jacket wouldn't give my position away. I don't know what was worse, me being a Slifer or the fact that I'm a boy? I'm sure Zane doesn't have these issues if he ever tried to sneak over. In fact, I'm sure the girls would want him to come into their dorms. I rolled my eyes at the thought and made another dash into the next bush. When I stood underneath Esme's window I threw my bag up first then began to make my way up to her.

"Aw man, this wasn't as hard last time!" I complained as I grabbed the ledge lifting myself up and over.

I saw Esme sitting at her table, a book open as always with a pencil in her hand. I knocked on the window to catch her attention grinning widely as I opened the window. Before I crawled inside I kicked my shoes off and grabbed my bag from the ground. She rose from her seat greeting me with a welcoming smile. She wore a black tank top with one of her straps hanging off her shoulder and a pair of sweatpants. Her hair was in a tight bun and still as always I found her stunning.

"Sorry it took so long I got busy with Sy." I apologize walking over to the coat rack to hang up the red jacket. "So what are you up to?"

"I was just reading a book and taking some notes." She replied, "Anyway, you want answers right?"

I was surprised that she got straight to the point, not wanting to waste any time. She sat on the bed, crossing her legs together patting an open spot for me. I walked over sitting where she pointed at ready to give her all my attention. Esme rubbed her shoulder biting her lower lip.

"Alright, so I guess I'll start off with my family. I don't remember much so bare with me okay?"

"I'm all ears!"

"I only remember bits and pieces of my father. Most of these books are from him that's why I always carry one. In a way it feels like he is with me when I do. You see, I remember my father being very loving and protective of me but one day, my father disappeared. He didn't show up from work and from that day on everything changed. I don't know the reason why he went never returned home, my mother never told me." Esme sighed.

"My mother broke down and fell into a deep depression. She turned to alcohol at the time becoming a heavy drinker, I guess the pain was too much so she decided to drink it away. However, it helped her with the pain but me? It made my life a living hell. I hated seeing her so broken and not even able to care for herself. So, even though my mother wasn't the same woman she was before I promised to make things better. I often entered duel contests and at most times I won getting money and bringing it home for her. I hoped she used it for food or for bills but she would often put it to her addiction. After trying so hard to hold us together I decided what I was doing wasn't enough. At the time I found a flyer promoting Duel Academy, I thought this would be the next step for my journey. I remember I would study hard and long to pass the entrance exam and when I did I was surprised. In a way It was a relief! I was going to be free of seeing an alcoholic woman for the rest of my days." Esme paused rubbing her nose.

"You see, before I left for Duel Academy I got my tattoo. I wanted it because it reminded me of home. There's a set of yellow blossoms outside our yard and as each year passes I get another flower added to the vines. To be reminded that I do have a family even though I may not like it but also to remember there is beauty in everything we do. Getting accepted into Duel Academy was a big step for me. The last day before I left my mother she was sober. She signed me off and told me how proud she was of me. I remember her genuine smile she had plastered on her face as she adjusted my uniform. .but because of my mother and father's past events I'm afraid to fall in love. You aren't the first I've pushed away Jaden, Atticus was. For my first year at Duel Academy he became my best friend and eventually we both ended up falling for eachother but like always, I pushed him away and distance myself."

Everything Esme said was so raw and emotional I didn't know how she kept this all to herself. No wonder why she avoided me, after all who could blame her? She saw first hand the cons of loving someone but, what she didn't see was the pros. The good things that could happen when a couple is in a love. Like holding hands and taking on the world together.

"I'm just so afraid, I don't want to get hurt. . not like that. I don't want to go home to see my mother drowning herself in misery. I want to get her the help she needs. I don't know how but I thought coming here would point me into the right direction." Esme took a deep breath playing with her hands. I took those hands into mine and held them tightly into her lap.

"No one is going to hurt you Es, relax. You coming here was the right thing but maybe your reasons are backwards. Maybe instead of shielding yourself from all that may come you should learn how to open up and trust your companions. It's just a thought anyways but, you should overcome your fears Es."

She frowned upon my words, closing her eyes. "But how? For years I've taken time to build these walls I can't simply take them down."

"I'll help you. Whether you chance it with me or anyone else. I'll help ease you tension and anxiety one step at a time. .all I ask for you to do is just trust me Esme. ."

"Okay fine, I'll trust you."

"There you go. See was it that hard?" I asked pinching her cheek, laying down. "You ready to get some sleep?"

She rolled her eyes and rubbed the red spot that appeared on her face from my pinch. "Why? You're tired already lazy bum?"

"Hey, don't start the name calling Es!" I said in a playful tone. "I just had a long day, I didn't fall asleep in class today." Teasingly I grabbed Esme by her waist and pulled her down into the bed, laying her down. She did her best to escape from my grasp but I wouldn't let up on her; keeping her still in my chest. Eventually she gives up and lays still, a peaceful smile on her face.

"Alright we'll sleep Jay." she closed her eyes and pressed closer against my body. "I just want to say thank you for everything you've done for me Jaden. ."


End file.
